I Feel so Gay
by WatchingYou
Summary: Truth or dare leads to something really strange happening with two of the guys.
1. I Feel so Gay

Name: I feel so gay.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Summery: Truth or dare leads to something really strange happening with two of the guys.

Notes: I got this idea at a totally random time, getting a bottle of coke. No flaming about grammar or spelling please because I know they suck. And note! This is pre-time skip and a little occ.

I watched slowly as the glass bottle spun in the circle shape it normally does. Everyone looked around to see who the bottle would choose as it's next victim. I mentally gasp in horror as it slows to a stop in front of me. I hear a few whispers come from the others in this group of 12 as the spinner of the bottle laughs slightly. I look up at the spinner; he's seated across from me.

"All right Sasuke" He starts "Truth or dare?"

What should I pick? Truth would be the safer answer because only god knows what kind of dare Naruto will come up with but that would make me look scared or weak. I sigh slightly before stating "Dare me loser." He just laughs more as the others watch closely. I look around at the group; it consists of Naruto, myself, Sakura, the other 6 rookies and Gai's team.

"I got one" Naruto says as he walks over to me. This can't be good; he's going to tell me the dare so that no one else can hear it. This means only one thing… it's going to be really embarrassing. Maybe I should back out? Wait! What am I thinking? Keep it together Uchiha. You can't show any signs of weakness. Naruto leaned down next to me to whisper his idea.

"I dare you to dress up in the outfit in the closet. Then once you get out we will go down in the streets and well I tell you what you have to do when we get there" Naruto said to me. Outfit? I wonder what kind of plan he has in store for me. I get up and walk into the closet to change. I lock the door behind and turn on the dim light. Man, Naruto's closet smells like sweat and old cheese. I look at the outfit placed in there for me. It's a white tank top and a pink jacket with flowers paint on it. There's also a skirt that is pink with white stripes on the sides. Then I notice something else… There's a bra. Naruto must have planed this ahead of time for whatever guy he got to dare. Before this he had only spun the bottle 3 times, 1 landed on Sakura, 1 on Hinata, and once it landed on Shino but he picked truth. I quickly remove my clothes and start to change into said outfit. I start to change but run into a problem. I don't 

know how to put the bra on. After about maybe ten minutes of struggling I manage to get the bra on and then quickly put on the top and jacket and walk out of the closet. As I exit the others begin laughing like crazy at me.

"Nice look Sas-Gay" I hear Kiba shout. I send him a death glare that sends chills down his spin. I hear other comments said by the others as I just stand there. I'm going to have to kill them all later.

"Now for part 2 Sasuke" Naruto says as he walks towards the doors. The others give looks of curiosity as we walk out into the streets. I see people on the streets give me no the entire group strange looks. Think about it, it's a group of 12 mostly guys all coming out of a smaller apartment with one guy in a girl's outfit. We get towards the middle of the street when Naruto walks up to me.

"All right now you got to sing 'I feel pretty' from west side story. And don't worry I'll sing the none-Maria parts" Naruto says. I just give him a glare before taking a deep breath. I can't believe I'm going to do this. I give a slight look over to the others who are standing on the sides watching and giggling in a state of wonder. Naruto sends a wave towards Kiba who nods and grabs a boom box. That must be some kind of signal. He presses the button and the music starts. I take another large breath as I prepare to sing.

"I Feel pretty, Oh so Pretty. I feel pretty and witty gay and I pity any girl who isn't me today" I sing loudly. The strangers on the streets are now starting at me and I'm in the middle of a circle of people.

"I feel charming, oh so charming. It's alarming how charming I feel today and so pretty. That I hardly can believe I'm real. See the pretty girl in the mirror there? Who can that attractive girl be? Such a pretty face; such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile, such a pretty me!" The others and the strangers are now laughing at me as I sing this oh so stupid song.

"I feel stunning and entrancing. Feel like running and dancing for joy. For I'm loved, by a pretty wonderful boy" I finish singing as I catch my breath. But I wondered… was Naruto really going to sing the next part? As I hear him start I realize that's a yes.

"Have you met my good friend Maria, The craziest girl on the block? You'll know her the minute you see her. She's the one in the advance state of shock. She thinks she's in love, she thinks she's in Spain. She isn't in love, she's merely insane. It must be the heat, or some rare disease, or too much to eat or maybe its fleas. Keep away from her. Send her to Chino. This is not the Maria we know. Modest and pure, Polite and refined, well-bread and mature and out of her mind! Miss America, Miss America, speech! Miss 

America, bravo, speech!" Naruto sings. Surprising he's good, really good. But know I got to pick up on my part.

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty. That the city should give its key to me. A committee should be organized to honor me. I feel dizzy, I feel sunny, I feel fizzy and funny and fine. And so pretty, Miss America can just resign. See that pretty girl in the mirror there? Who can that attractive girl be? Such a pretty face; such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile, such a pretty me!" I sang and if I say so myself I think I'm doing well. Now I'm wondering if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Man, I feel so gay right now. Naruto and I are now taking are breath to start the next part which we both sing.

"I feel stunning and entrancing. Feel like running and dancing for joy! For I'm loved, by a pretty wonderful boy!" We finish. We both pant slightly as the song ends. The other people on the street seem to have different reactions. Some are starting at us like where crazy. Some are laughing (Like the rest of the group is.) A few are even clapping for us.

"Hay Naruto?"

"Yay Sasuke?"

"Why the hell do we know the words to that song?"


	2. I Feel so Evil!

Name: I feel so gay.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Notes: Woot! At the request of a friend and a few reviews I bring chapter of 'I Feel so Gay.' Oh and who the bottle landed on was random! I put the characters names and put them in a hat and had someone draw one for me. –Note- There is a curse in here but I censored it.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**"I Feel so Gay" Chapter 2, I Feel So Evil.**I walk quickly back inside, my cheeks a light shade of pink. I, Uchiha Sasuke, swear to get my revenge on one, Uzumaki Naruto. I can't believe I dressed up like a girl and sang 'I Feel Pretty' with Naruto of all people_. _I get inside the closet again and start to change. Oh god, there's that smell of sweat and old cheese. Doesn't Naruto clean this thing?! AHH! God curse this bra, I can't get it off. After like more minutes I get it off and I finish changing and walk out of the closet back in the dreaded circle of players. Now it's my spin and I get to truth or dare whoever lands on. I give the bottle a quick push but I'm not really paying that much attention. There's still a question on my mind… How did I know the words to that song?

"Sasuke…Sasuke….SAS-GAY!" I heard someone say. I'm snapped out of my thoughts and look over at Naruto who's pointing at the bottle. It's stopped spinning and it's pointing at Hinata. She's blushing, I wonder why… Of course, she's always like that. Maybe I can use her to get revenge on Naruto, but how? I felt an evil grin place it's self on my face. But this causes her too blush and look rather uncomfortable. I have nothing against Hinata, I mean she doesn't bug me like other girls (Sakura and Ino.) But I need my revenge on Naruto!

"So Hinata, truth or dare?" I question the young girl. She squirms in an uncomfortable fashion as I just keep grinning evilly. I hope she picks dare. Before this all she had picked was truth but the other girls I can see are encouraging her to pick dare, I sure hope she does.

"Ummmm, d-dare p-p-please" She stutters quietly. YES! She picked it, this will be fun. I must have started laughing to myself out load because she looked freaked out. The others were giving me strange looks and wondering what I was going to do poor little Hinata. I've got it! I know how to get my revenge on Naruto, boy I feel so evil right now. I get up from my spot of the floor to walk over to Hinata.

"All right Hinata, I Dare you to poor what's in that bag in the kitchen on Naruto's head" I Whisper to the girl. She looks at me for a second before heading to the kitchen. I look over to the fowl smelling bag brought in by who-knows-who. Luckily I had peaked in it early and discovered it was cow manure. I 

wonder why Naruto has a bag of cow manure in his house. I take that back, I don't really want to know. Hinata returns from the kitchen holding the fowl-smelling brown bag. She's also turning a darker shade of red as she walks towards Naruto. I swear she should just tell him she likes him. Maybe if Naruto wasn't so dense he would realize it on his own. But that's not going to happen because Naruto's an idiot! I watch as she reaches Naruto and say's what sounds like an I'm sorry.

"Huh?" Naruto just says in his confused manner. Then with me and the others watching she dumps it all on his head. He yelps as the manure covers his head. But why should he care? It's not like he uses it anyway. Some of it's even falling onto his clothes. I start laughing as Naruto looks like he wants to kill me. The other's quickly burst into laughter as Naruto looks like he's rather uncomfortable. He quick shouts something but I'm not sure what and runs into the bathroom. My guess is to shower and change. I hope for his sake that the bathroom smells better then the closet. Or else he might come out smelling worse than when he went it.

"Ha ha ha, nice one Sasuke" I hear Kiba say as he gives me a thumbs up. The others give laugh and a few give me comments like Kiba's. Then an evil idea creeps into my head. What if I took Naruto's clean clothes and replaced them with that girly stuff? I laugh as I sneak towards the bathroom. I open the door a crack and peer inside. Naruto's in the shower and the curtains up so I'm able to switch the outfits.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" I hear Lee ask me.

"I just switched Naruto's clean outfit with the girl outfit" I say. The others hear this and laugh more. I'm so evil! I can't what to see the look on Naruto's face when he gets out. This will teach him not to mess with Sasuke. After about 10 more minutes everyone hears and annoyed scream come out of the bathroom before Naruto exit's in the girl's clothes. We all laugh and I spend the next 10 minutes being chased outside and around town by Naruto. But I have one thing to say to Naruto as I look back at him.

"Your skirt fell off!"

"Huh? OH F-- you Sas-gay!"


End file.
